pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pac-Man Monsters
Pac-Man Monsters (stylized as PAC-MAN MONSTERS) is a mobile app based on the Pac-Man series. It was developed by GREE, Inc. and released on March 31, 2014; the game however closed on March 18th, 2015. Gameplay Pac-Man Monsters combines both Puzzle and RPG elements, similar to the Puzzle & Dragons series. The top and bottom of the screen are split; the actions you perform on the bottom playfield affect the characters at the top. At the bottom, the player swipes their finger across the colored panels. Pac-Man will eat the panels in the direction the player drew the line in. If one of the player's team Monsters is the same color as the eaten panel, they will attack the opponent. More damage will be dealt depending on the amount of each color eaten in a row. Each area is cleared when all enemies have been defeated. The player's Monster team shares one giant HP bar. If damaged is inflicted on them they will lose HP - but it can be recovered by eating Fruit. Sometimes Ghosts will appear on the bottom playfield. The panels they are covering cannot be eaten unless the player runs over a Power Pellet, which will allow Pac-Man to eat the ghosts. Eating ghosts will give your monsters Pac-Man Fever, and strengthen their attacks. Monsters List of Monsters in Pac-Man Monsters Worlds * Pac-Town *'Berrylars Flats' *'Splash Court' *'Broccol Woods' *'Tapas Plains' *'Conpop Cave' *'Rockmeetle Path' *'Kraegarash Forest' *'Isherbe Lakefront' *'Vegeble Fields' *'Whip Mountain' *'Rainfish Hills' *'Chocoral Canyon' *'Midnight Halloween' *'Lair of Fire' * Lair of Water * Lair of Trees * Lair of Light * Kingdom of Darkness Special Quests * Monday: Dark Maze * Tuesday: Fire Maze * Wednesday: Water Maze * Thursday: Tree Maze * Friday: Light Maze * Saturday: Special Money Quest * Sunday: Special Money Quest * Special: Cait Sith Active * Event: Pac-Man vs. Galaga * Event: Welcome to Pac-Land * Event: Sleipnir's Den * Event: Pac-Man Kart Grand Prix * Event: Uisge's Den * Event: Pac-Man vs. Samurai * Event: Hell's Gate Other Characters *Pac-Man *Patra *Idol Pac (also appears as a Monster, but acts as a tutorial guide) Closure On March 18, 2015, one year after the game's launch, Pac-Man Monsters was closed down and removed from the App Store. Typically this is not a big deal - the app will usually still be playable afterwards, and the ROM could be used in an emulator such as BlueStacks - but Pac-Man Monsters made it completely impossible to ever play the game again. Currently there is no way to play the game in any way, shape or form. Trivia *Pac-Man Monsters regularly featured events based off of other Namco arcade games, adding new areas and monsters. To date, the game has featured events based off of ''The Tower of Druaga'', Galaga, Pac-Land, Rally-X, Genpei Tōma Den, Dragon Buster, and ''Dragon Spirit''. One of the game's Monsters was also based off of Rick from ''Splatterhouse''. *On the closing message, the word time is misspelled as "tine". *Most of the game's music is taken from ''Pac 'n Roll'' and Pac-Man Championship Edition DX. Gallery Artwork Pac_man_monsters_icon.jpg|App icon. App Store Promos pac_man_moster_ss01.jpg|"Your PAC-MAN returns in a brand new Puzzle RPG!" pac_man_moster_ss08.png|"Go for the adventure with PAC-MAN!" pac_man_moster_ss02.png|"Eat pellets and erase panels!" pac_man_moster_ss03.jpg|"Use power-ups!" pac_man_moster_ss04unnamed.jpg|"Evolve your PACs and power them up!" pac_man_moster_ss05.jpg|"Gather WonderEggs and Upgrade your PACs!!" pac_man_moster_ss06.jpg|"Experience thrilling puzzle battles!" Event Promos tumblr_n4xopidPCk1tun7h0o1_400.png tumblr_n4xonftNWk1tun7h0o1_400.png tumblr_n5ngq51LzX1tun7h0o1_1280.png tumblr_n5ngtjzAbL1tun7h0o1_1280.png tumblr_n5ngyzoLeD1tun7h0o1_1280.png tumblr_n5nh37YW3V1tun7h0o1_1280.png tumblr_n5nh635siE1tun7h0o1_1280.png BlueCarPromo.png GrandPrixPromo.png IshtarPromo.png KagekiyoPromo.png RaceQueenPromo.png RallyManXPromo.png RoninPromo.png TomoePromo.png YoshitsunePromo.png tumblr_n7z2gvMiNf1tun7h0o1_r1_500.png tumblr_n7z2ldFE741tun7h0o1_r1_500.png tumblr_n7z2qkAo0q1tun7h0o1_r1_500.png tumblr_n7z2vrVRTh1tun7h0o1_r1_500.png tumblr_n8w5eseUrD1tun7h0o1_500.png tumblr_n8w5lzLpZr1tun7h0o1_500.png tumblr_n8w552eTRq1tun7h0o1_500.png tumblr_n8w59837Cx1tun7h0o1_500.png External links * Official Website Category:Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Pac-Man Games